


Virgil's detention slip

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Detention slip, Logan is a teacher, Virgil is well Virgil, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: So basically this would be the detention slip that his parents/guardians would get. Hope you enjoy!





	Virgil's detention slip

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this idk where this came from, I just wrote it down on a piece of paper then wrote it here to you guys!!! Ps If you wanna use this in your stories you can!!! but please note me about it!!!

Dear Mrs Raine,

I am sorry to report that little Virgil has been assigned a detention.

As you know, little Virgil is usually a very 'bright' and smart child. However, today I caught him complaining during class.

When I asked him to stop, he shouted, "fat chance!!" and began kicking with his friend Roman.

To make matters worse, Virgil started calling me a ''Jam-loving dickhead'' and comparing my glasses to the ones you see in anime.

Little Virgil was also in violation of the school uniform policy. We do not allow big black hoodies at Shelbyville High-school for he won't be seen as 'night falls'.

Shelbyville High-school prides itself on being a well-educated and intelligent establishment. Thus we simply cannot have children complaining and kicking on the premises. Added to which, my glasses look nothing like the ones you see in anime, as Mr Raine will testify.

Please ensure that Virgil attends detention tomorrow after school, and leaves his dangerous outfit at home.

Yours sincerely  
Mr Sanders

* * *

The next day, Virgil came after school for his detention however nothing changed. It actually got even worse. He started to pile all the tables into a big wall and then searched pasta into all the computers. Logan wasn't surprised. He's had Roman in detention and even Patton...once.

With Patton, they just talked about how to make the best gingerbread house. Patton also talked about that when he was a kid he said he wanted to marry a cookie. Logan wasn't sure but before Christmas, he was going to shamefully ask Patton if he will help make cookies for charity.

Roman, He had to say, was the worse. All he did was grab the paint from the art area and start to splat Logan's face with it. Truthfully, they were like masterpieces but why on his face?

Anyway, the rest of the hour was just Logan slamming his head on the table as Virgil forced him to play Panic! at the disco on. Full blast....

'Seriously, these kids...'Logan thought, as he took a headache tablet.


End file.
